Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a toothbrush, in particular, to a toothbrush with a front-push replaceable brush head.
Description of Related Art
Most of the toothbrushes currently available in the market are typically made of plastic materials, and their life spans are approximately three months. After the brush bristles on the toothbrush contact with the teeth for a period of time, it would cause a certain degree of wear out such that the performance of cleaning is reduced and is prone to the growth of bacteria; therefore, it must be discarded after a period of time, which causes not only the waste of resources but also the concerns of endangering the environmental protection.
To effectively improve the aforementioned problem, manufacturers in the industry provides the design of toothbrushes with replaceable brush heads, which mainly comprises a handle portion and a brush head connected to the handle portion. The brush head comprises a base connected to the handle portion and a brush plate disposed with brush bristles thereon; wherein the base and the brush plate respectively include an insertion slot and an insertion portion in order to allow the brush plate with brush bristles to be inserted into the base such that a toothbrush with a replaceable brush head can be constructed.
However, for the toothbrush with the replaceable brush head, the following problem is still found during the actual process of use. Since it uses the insertion slot for securement, after a period of time of use, the insertion hole tends to become loose such that the condition of falling off is likely to occur.